The Haunted Star
The Haunted Star is a yacht that was formerly in Port Charles harbor. It was most recently used as a local nightclub before being stolen by Helena Cassadine in early spring 2013. History The Haunted Star is a yacht that was gifted to Luke and Laura Spencer as a wedding present from Helena Cassadine in 1981. Before it was given to Luke and Laura, the ship belonged to the aristocratic Cassadine family and was previously named The Titan. Luke and Laura ran a night club here for a short time and hosted a sports benefit on its Grand Opening Night in 1982 attended by Port Charles finest citizens. Later Luke decided to put the yacht up for sale after Laura "disappeared" on the docks having been kidnapped by the Cassadines. It was sold in 1983, after Luke was presumed dead in a avalanche. In 2000, Helena holds Lucky Spencer captive and travels to the Haunted Star, leading Luke and Laura down memory lane in an effort to rescue their son. In 2003, Luke re-acquired the rights to the yacht and turned it into a casino. Before it was re-aquired by Luke, the Haunted Star was previously owned by Jasper Jacks who later sold it to Sam McCall who won it at a casino. On its Grand Opening Night the mobster Lorenzo Alcazar had the Haunted Star robbed. The Haunted Star had another grand re-opening in 2006 and again in 2008 where most of the citizens of Port Charles attended. Luke also hired Diego Alcazar to pretend to rob the Star, so he could take the money from his wife and co-owner, Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer. Luke's previous partners in the casino have included Faith Rosco, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, and the Zacchara family. Luke's son, Ethan Lovett also lived on board the ship and worked as a bartender for a short time. When Luke and Ethan left town in 2011, Luke's daughter Lulu Spencer asked her brother Nikolas Cassadine for money to buy the Star. Nikolas gave her all the money that she needed, and she bought the casino. In 2012, Johnny Zacchara went into business with Lulu with plans to turn the yacht into a nightclub. Johnny also hired Starr Manning to perform and record on the Haunted Star's re-opening night. Since then, the nightclub has been host to numerous Port Charles events including a Halloween bash and a New Years Eve party. Johnny also had the engines of the haunted star repaired. During this time, The Haunted Star was also temporarily bartended by Cesar Faison under the guise of Duke Lavery. In February of 2013, Johnny gave his share of the club to Starr Manning after he was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murders of his grandfather and Starr's fiancee and daughter. In March 2013, the Haunted Star goes missing from the harbor after having been stolen by Helena Cassadine. Shortly after Helena also kidnaps Ethan Lovett holding him hostage onboard the yacht. When Nikolas Cassadine is shot and Lulu Spencer goes missing, Luke and Laura become convinced Helena is the prime suspect and with the WSB's assistants Luke, Laura and Lulu's husband Dante Falconeri, successfully locate and board the yacht by helicopter. After rescuing Ethan and a brief shootout, Helena is killed once and for all by Luke. Gallery HauntedStar80s.png|'The Haunted Star' in the 1980s. HauntedStarLuke.png|Luke Spencer at The Haunted Star's Grand Opening in 1982. LauraHauntedStar.png|Laura Spencer with a model of The Haunted Star Yacht. HauntedStar.jpg|Former Owners Skye Quartermaine, Tracy Quartermaine and Luke Spencer at The Haunted Star. LuluEthanHauntedStar.png|Lulu Spencer and Ethan Lovett talk at The Haunted Star's Casino. HauntedStarNewYears.png|The renovated Haunted Star as a nightclub in 2012. References Category:Locations